Remember who i was
by Destftwanabe
Summary: Natsu's past comes back to haunt him. When his birth parents find him and forcefully bring him back to there kingdom he has nowhere to run. Will the guild be able to save their 'prince' Natsu, or will he be trapped inside the place he dreads the most slowly remembering his past. Nalu {Please read and review}
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I guess I'm in a making story mode so here it is**

**The past Came Back**

**In Perun**

"We've found him Mrs. Kingston." A black haired butler spoke. "Oh thank heavens! Joan we found our baby!" A woman in a purple and gold gown looked at her husband. Her long brown locks bounced as she turned. "Finally, after searching all these years!" A man with Red hair smiled. His onyx eyes shined. "Where is he located?" The wife asked the butler.

"A guild called Fairy Tail." The man frowned and so did the wife. "Do any means necessary to get Takeru back." The butler bowed. "They don't seem to call him by his name my lord." The man's vain popped out from his neck. "What do they call him?"

"Salamander."

~0~

"I can't believe you Natsu." Lucy crossed her arms and walked ahead of Natsu on a dirt road. "Luce I said I was sorry!" Natsu started to walk faster to keep up with the blonde. "You overdid it. AGAIN!" she shot her hands up into the air in frustration. "It's not my fault the buildings got in the way."

"I don't care! All I know is we basically did this job for nothing." She stopped and looked around. There where fields all around them and you could see cows in the distance. "And know where lost!"

"Don't worry about that, I could just sniff the guild out." Natsu inhaled through his nose and cringed it a little. His eyes started to water as he quickly pinched his nose shut. "Shit!"

"What is it!? Are we to far off? What do you smell?" Natsu wiped his eyes. "Shit!" Lucy looked at him confused. "Lucy, I can smell the guild a little bit." Lucy sighed in relief. "Then what's the matter?"

"When I breathed in through my nose, all I smelt was cow shit." Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes. Let's go. And with that Natsu led her to the guild.

"WERE BACK!" Natsu kicked the door open once they got back. Everyone smiled at them and then went back to what they were doing. Natsu and Lucy went over to the bar. "Hello Natsu, Lucy." Mira smiled her genuine smile. "Hey Mira." Natsu smiled back. "HEY FLAME-BRAIN! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME ICE-PRINCESS!?" Gray and Natsu clutched each other's collars and glared at each other. "I SAID-"

"That is no way to speak to Prince Takeru."

A female voice interrupted Gray from his insult. "Who the hell are you?" Gray asked quite bluntly. The woman had long purple straight hair that reached to her ankles and wore a maid outfit. "May you please let go of my lord's air's collar?" Gray didn't know why but this chick seemed to piss him off. "Why should I?" The maid grinned and an evil aura filled the room.

Natsu didn't know why, but this chick seemed very familiar. Too familiar to his liking. "I will consider what you're doing to the prince as a threat. And I have been given permission to do 'any means necessary' to get him back safely." She looked over at Natsu. "Do you remember me Takeru?" Hearing her say that name made Natsu sweat. _Why does that sound so familiar? _Gray let go of Natsu feeling sort of worried for him.

Natsu continued to back away until he bumped into the bar and sank down to the floor. Images of this woman continued to pop into his head and gave him a huge migraine. Gray stepped in front of Natsu in a protective manner. "What do you want with Natsu?" Gray stated.

Now everyone stood up from their seat listening to what she has to say. "Mrs. Kingston was so happy when they found her son. All she wants is to have him back." The maid took a couple steps forward then stopped a few feet away from Gray. "Well you're not getting him."

"Is that a threat?" Gray grinned.

The maid got into a stance. "Don't worry Takeru, Onesan is here." Natsu started to tremble. He remembered her. It all started to come back to him

"Akemi-san?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter did seem a little short so I'll put a long one this time. Don't forget to review!**

**The face I once knew**

Natsu looked up at the maid with eyes filled with tears. He started grabbing at his hair and shoved his face in his knees. He remembered her. Remembered what she does. What she do's. "Takeru," The maid said while walking toward the fire mage. She was stopped when a body blocked her way in. it was Elfman.

"Not knowing a man's name is not man!" she rolled her eyes. She gusted for him to come over so she could whisper in his ear. Once he did a soft humming was heard and Elfman collapsed. "ELFMAN!" Evergreen and Gray ran over. He was still alive. Just sleeping?

The maid smiled and walked over to Natsu and kneeled down beside him. "Why?" Natsu looked up at Akemi. "Why have you come?" Akemi smiled and lifted his chin up so they face each other. "Mommy and Daddy miss you sweetheart." Natsu's eyes widened, he only remembered the maid, what where his parents like?

"Mum and Dad?" Akemi nodded. "Shh, just sleep." Natsu covered his eyes. No, he doesn't want to sleep, but he has no choice. When she sings, he has no choice.

Akemi started to hum. She sat next to Natsu and had him lean on her shoulder. "La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La," he voice was the most beautiful voice that the entire guild has ever heard. She sounded like an angel.

"Close your eyes and sleep, yes I know this cruel world is sad, so that's why I'll sing." Natsu's eye's where already starting to close. He shook his head not wanting to fall for the spell.

"Daddy's off on his throne, the baby's left so alone.

Mommy's off to drink some wine, while the baby is left crying

Only I shall save you, be the one to crave you

Only I can save you from being so alone."

Natsu fell asleep. Not only did she sing well, but she had the power of her voice. Some people in the guild fell asleep also, except the smart ones that covered their ears.

Akemi picked Natsu up and walked into the center of the guild. Everybody was giving dirty looks at her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two black oval shaped things and placed them on Natsu's ears.

She looked up and smiled before screaming a very loud and high pitched scream. Everyone's ears where ringing and the glass cups on every table shattered. Gray knelt down on his knees in front of her.

When she stopped she patted Gray on the head. "Be lucky I didn't kill you." She walked off but was stopped when someone grabbed her ankle. "D-Don't." Akemi looked behind her to see a blonde clutching her bloody ear. "If you don't come after Takeru, Mr. Kingston said he won't shut Fairy Tail down." Lucy's eyes were filled with anger. "No matter what where getting him back!" Akemi smirked and kicked Lucy with the ankle she was holding.

"Takeru is the prince of the land of Aiaru; he doesn't belong with the likes of you." Lucy's eyes widened. "P-Prince?" Akemi smiled. "Goodbye Heartfilia." And with that she walked away, leaving a stunned Lucy behind.

~0~

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up in a soft bed in a well lit room. Where am I? I pushed myself up so I could see better. I was in a room the size of the guild hall! I got up from the bed and started to look around for the exit, but there was none in sight. What was going on?

"Sir Takeru." I jumped at the sudden sound of somebody. I turned around to see a butler. A very tall butler. "Welcome back." The butler smiled and bowed. "Your parents would like to see you sir."

"My parents?" this must be a dream. A very realistic dream. "Yes but first you must change." I cocked an eyebrow. "Change?" suddenly three maids popped up from behind me and started ripping my clothes off. I covered my parts and blushed. Fully exposed. "Umm," Next thing I knew I was being dressed by the opposite sex. Every man's dream, just not mine.

I had a puffy white shirt on with a golden vest over it. They put tights on me man! TIGHTS! And under the tights were these white leggings. WHAT THE HELL WAS I WEARING!? I gave them a confused look. WHAT!?

They smiled at me and bowed. Did they actually like what I was wearing? They told me to follow one maid out of the room. Where was that door before!?

I followed her down a long hallway into a big room that had three thrones. There was a huge one in the middle and to its right was a smaller one, but not that smaller, and to the left was a smaller one of the smaller one. There was a guy with red hair and onyx eyes. He was a pale color. The chick next to him had curly brown hair with sky-blue eyes and tan skin.

Once they noticed me they jumped from their seats and ran over to me. I was greeted with wet kisses and tight hugs. "Takeru, Takeru my son, my baby!" my eyes widened. SON!?

"W-What?" they hugged me even tighter. "Me and your father have missed you so much." I could feel her warm tears trickle down my neck. I don't know why but I hugged them back. I tried to make them feel better but by doing that I seemed to make them cry even more.

"W-we, we were so worried!" Then I remembered something. This chick that's holding me is my Mom and the guy also holding me is my Dad. I only reviewed a few memories from them holding me. Those memories just popped into my head right now. And the thing about these memories.

They weren't good ones.

**DUN DUN DUN! That was the seconded chapter! Don't forget to review! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sry about not updating soooooner but...yeah. Anyway heres chapter 3, i'll try to make it long for the long wait. (Also This takes place before Lucy's father went broke]**

**The Prince I Know**

The next day...

Groans could be heard from the guild all the way to the people of Magnolia. Some rubbed there sore ears while some, the ones who fell asleep during the lulaby, simply wiped sleep away from their eyes.

"Damn it!" Gray punched the floor making the wood break. "They got him!" He stood up and looked around the guild. "LUCY!" he ran to her. Lucy was still down from the blow to her face, leaving her with a black eye.

Hearing her name she slowly got up. "Natsu!" she quickened her pace and looked outside the guild doors. Everyone followed. Lucy backed into a wall and slid down. "He's a prince." she whispered. "Did he know?" Elfman asked. "He did seem to know that maid chick." Gajeel butted in.

"But he was scared of her." Erza spoke with anger in her voice. "So what do we do now?" Wendy popped up with eyes of consern. "We save him of course! We just ca-"

"No," Lucy spoke. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded. "They have the power to disband Fairy ail, we have to find another way to save him without bardging in and stealing him back. That also would have us thrown in jail. The land oF Aiaru is known for there 'Impel Down.' " Erza nodded. "Lucy's right guys. Natsu would be pissed if we jeperdized Fairy Tail."

The room was quiet after that. "Lucy why are you blushing?" She gasped and grew a shade darker knowing that somebody noticed her. "I-It was just an idea that i thought of." Gray smiled. "Then lets hear it!" Lucy shook her head, still blushing. "N-No its just a idea." Erza walked in front of Lucy and bent down.

"Just tell me." Lucy nodded and whispered into Erza's ear. After a few moment Erza grew a light shade of pink also. "T-That could work."

MEAT WHILE

Natsu P.O.V

"But why cant i leave?" i asked clearly showing the attitude in my voice. Me and the family where sitting at a long table. They were across from me. "Well sweetie we just got you back and we can't just let you leave right now." My _Mom _spoke in a sweet voice. "But what about the guild? Their probably worried." She played with her fingers before looking at me.

"About that." My father stepped in. "You have to leave the guild." i shot up from my chair, almost making my crown fall off in the procesess. "What!? Leave Fairy Tail!? Thats like my home!" Akemi sat me back down. "Dont use that tone of voice with you're father Takeru. This is you're real home" i rolled my eyes. "You should just call me Natsu." completly ignored.

"Son, you live in Aiaru! Fairy Tail is a guild from FIORE!" i flinched a little at his loudness. Now i was mad. "WELL MAYBE I WANT TO LIVE IN FIORE!"

"Dont spout nonsense Takeru!" Mom butted in. "Thats. Not. My. NAME!" Dad twitched and walked over to the other side of the table. "What, did you say?" he asked. I hesitated on answering him. For some reason i felt weak next to him.

"Thats not my name." i muttered glaring at him. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up a little. He stared into my eyes and i to his. "Akemi." The maid walked forward from her perch and bowed. "Hai Mr. Kingston"

"Time for punnishment!" My eyes widened.

_"Mommy Daddy look, look!"_

_"TAKERU I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME FROM WORK!"_

_"But Dad-"_

_"ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME!?"_

_"N-No,"_

_"AKEMI TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!"_

I shook my head and tried to break free from his grasp on my colar. "N-No!" I backed away and bumped into Akemi, who then whispered into my ear.

I fell asleep.

~0~

I grit my teeth as a sharp pain errupted from my back. I was in the torture chamber used for my fathers prisoners from the jail they owned. Akemi was whiping me really hard. I whinced as she struck another hard blow.

Blood flowed down my back. This wasnt the part i didn't like. After this Akemi would, just gross stuff.

She chained me up agianst the wall and looked me over. I was hurt and venerable. She leaned in and started to kiss at my neck right ontop of my scar. I shuddered. "Stop Akemi-san!" i tried to sound threatening but it was hard when you're the one chained to the wall.

"You've gotten bigger Takeru." She played with my hair. Did she realize how wrong she sounded or was it just my dirty mind?

She laughed a little and stuck her tounge out at me. I moved my head to the side, knowing where this was going. She grunted and pushed my face back and keeping it there with her hands. "If you couldn't escape when you where way younger, you cant escape now." She leaned in and stuck her tounge in my mouth.

I tried to get away but she started humming and that made me well...sleepy. I tried to ignore her and think of other things. _Food, meat, drink, beer, Cana, guild, Fairy Tail, Lucy._

She took her tounge out and looked at my pissed face. "Oh dont be like that." She licked my cheek. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"After all, I am the only thing keeping you and you're little friends alive." i rolled my eyes. "Oh, And how is that?" i asked while she pecked my nose.

"I've been given permission to kill any guild member that comes near you." My eyes grew wide. "You wouldnt!" i glared at her.

"Not if im distracted."


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu POV

There where rules.

Rule #1

I can't talk about Magnolia and going back to my guild or friends

Rule #2

I can't talk back or not do what I'm told

Rule #3

I can't even mention the name Natsu to anyone. My name is 'Takeru'

Rule #4 (The most annoying one of all)

I can't use any magic or even talk about magic and if I did;

"Akemi time for punishment!" My 'father' screamed when I slipped and accidentally talked about a friend of mine that went to my guild. Lucy to be exact.

" I didn't mean to Dad, it was an accident I swear!" He gave me a dirty look before going back to reading the newspaper. Mom sat next to him with a blank expression.

" Ma, can't you say something?" It was a long shot. She usually just went with the flow, sadly. She did a heavy sigh and turned to her husband. "Joan, give the boy a break, it's hard for a man to not talk about his friends. He did grow up with them." Dad rolled his eyes and looked back at me.

Akemi was just about to sing into my ear until he lifted his hand telling her to stop. I sighed in relief while she frowned.

"Go to your room before I change my mind!" He yelled at me.

I bowed and fled the room before he can give it a seconded thought.

I opened the doors to my room and slammed them shut then locked them.

I hate them. Why did my parents have to be total ass holes? It just wasn't fair!

I don't even see them as my parents that much. The only reason why I call them Mom and Dad was because they would yell at me and it would always end up in punishment.

I bet I could have already escaped if it wasn't for Akemi.

She always would find me and just sing her lullaby to make me fall asleep. Then I would wake up by a whip on my back.

I walked over to my bed and pried off all my fancy clothes. They where so uncomfortable. I didn't bother putting anything back on so I just laid there in my boxers.

I sighed. This is my only sanctuary.

My room.

The only place where I can be alone and be myself. Outside this room I had to be quiet and have manners and be royal and be...not me.

But in here, I'm free.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I just had to jinx myself. "Who is it?" I asked blankly. "It's me." My face grew pale.

Dad.

"C-Coming!" I stuttered while I put on some pants. Then, like the idiot I am, I fell. Making a loud banging noise that I'm positive he heard.

"Is everything all right in there?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I'll be there in a mi-"

The doors flew open right when I was about to put on my shirt. Didn't I lock you?

He frowned at me. "Where you getting ready for a bath?" He asked. I shook my head yes. Lies.

He sat down on my bed and motioned me to follow. "Son," he said as I sat next to him.

"We have revived word that there is an eligible woman for you." I cocked my brow clearly showing that I didn't catch his drift.

He groaned. "What I mean is," he looked at me with a stern face.

"Me and someone have set an arranged marriage for you and your bride."

My heart stopped. I've been here for no more than a WEEK and I'm already getting an arranged marriage!?

"What?!" I yelled standing up. "I-I-I can't get married! I'm only seventeen! And arranged? What the hell is wrong with you? I don't want to get married!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth. Shit, did I just say that? He stood up and towered over my body. "I don't care what you want," he grabbed the top of my head by the hair and used that to slam me against the wall. I struggled to break free only for him to knee me in the gut, still holding me by my hair.

"You are going to get married and you are going to have a boy and you are going to like it!" A vain popped out from both of our necks.

"I am so not going to go through with this! You can't make me!"

He started to twitch making me smirk. "What did you say?" He asked while closing his eyes. I took a deep breath. "You. Can't. Make. Me."

He rose his fist and punched me across the face. " I can't make you huh?" He asked. "I can't make you!?" He let go of my hair making me drop to the ground. Before I could get up though he kicked me in the stomach.

This entire time I wanted to use magic. But I knew Akemi would put me to sleep with one order. So I didn't. Instead I let him beat me to a pulp.

He punched, kicked and did all the nasty things in the book while I just let him do it. Child abuse was my only thought the whole time.

He kneeled down and used my hair to push me against the wall again. The only difference now was that I was sitting.

"I can make you, my son." He smiled. I glared at him and spit some blood out if my mouth. "No. You. Can't." He used his thumb to wipe away some blood that was on my lip.

"What guild did you go to again?" He asked. My eyes grew wide but I hid it because I looked down. "Let me see your face," he ordered. I ignored him. "Takeru-"

"That's not my name." I spat still not looking at him. He put his hand under my chin and used his thumb and index finger to press on my cheeks hard. Then he lifted my face so I could see his. He smiled down at me.

"Do you know why I could make you?" He asked leaning forward whispering into my ear. I closed my eyes tightly. Fighting back the urge to beat this guy until there was nothing left. "Why?" I stated. He did a light laugh.

"I could destroy that guild and everyone in it with one word." I snarled. "Don't underestimate my guild." I said through my teeth.

"And don't underestimate my connections. I could pay five different dark guilds to ambush you. And if that doesn't work I'll use all that's in my power to disband that guild. And the council wouldn't say 'No' to my commands because I control Impel Down and could threaten to let the most murderous criminals escape. So do you really think I can't make you?"

He spoke to quickly it took a moment to process. I bit my lip when I realized I couldn't think of a comeback. "I didn't think so." He said getting up and heading to the door. I sat there in the same spot with my head hung.

He opened the door.

"Tomorrow Takeru," he looked back at me and smiled. "You are going to meet your bride to be while her father and I plan things out." He opened the door and walked out. After the door slammed shut I could hear a lock sound indicating I'm trapped in here for the night.

I clenched my fists.

"Don't do it." I whispered to myself. "Don't do it." I repeated.

Then against my wishes tears started falling from my face. "Damn it!" I cried as I shoved my face into my hands. "Damn it all!" I screamed into them muffling the sound so only I could hear my cries.

Slowly wiping my face I winced when a felt pain in my eye. Using the wall to help me up I limped to the door.

Stupid dad has no mercy when he's mad I guess.

Going into the bathroom I looked in the mirror and frowned. My entire face was red from crying. I had a dark black right eye and a busted lip. I looked down at my bare chest and saw a huge black bruise where my stomach should be.

Everything hurt. But I was prepared for what happened right now. Because recently I've been remembering my Dad doing that to me a long time ago.

This isn't new.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu P0V

I stood on a stool while tons of maids swarmed around me getting me ready to see my bride to be.

Once they all finished they looked at me in owe. "You look wonderful Master Takeru!" One said clapping her hands together. "Absolutely marvelous!" The other smiled. "As handsome as can be."

I smiled back at them with a light blush. When they left the room I slouched and sighed. Fakes.

I sat down in my room and stared at my wall. There where no windows. I was stuck inside a boring and dull room. "Takeru." I frowned

Dad

"What?" I asked in the most menacing tone. He walked inside the room and placed a hand on my shoulder making me jump a little. And I hated how I did that. "Look at me." He commanded.

I frowned and glared at him. He simply pushed my bangs down so that they would cover my black eye. "Much better." He smiled. "Come now my son, it's time to visit her.

I clenched my fists. You don't even know how badly I want to kill him right now. I just stood there and looked down at the ground. "Takeru come."

"I'm not a dog." I spat. He growled and walked over to me grabbing at my hair again. Only this was on one side making me look up at him and not messing up my bangs. "Yes, you are." And with that he dragged me out the room and into what seems to be a garden.

"Just remember our little chat yesterday." He whispered into my ear before letting me go. He pointed to where I should be seated and left. I frowned as I walked over to the table out next to a bush.

I sat down and waited with my head hung.

"Don't do it." I bit my lip. "Don't do it."

I heard footsteps walking towards me and stopped. "Natsu." My eyes widened and some teats fell from my face. It was Lucy.

She was in a long pink dress with ruffles at the top. And the pink dress had a burgundy design on it. She walked over to me and put on a weak smile. And I just noticed something.

She had brown hair and gloves on.

She sat next to me and hugged me. I didn't hesitate to hug back. And without realizing it tears streamed down my face. "Natsu," she whispered into my ear. "We have a plan. But you have to pretend you don't know me okay." I nodded.

"Luce," I mustered. And once again not realizing anything I started rambling on about what's happened. Even the part about Akemi and Dad. Well, I didn't mention my dad beating me up and talking about Fairy Tail.

She smiled at me but then that slowly turned into a frown. She placed her hand on my cheek and then moved it up to reveal my black eye. She gasped. "Who did this to you?" She said while noticing all my other bruises.

I awkwardly looked to the side. "My...Dad." Her jaw dropped. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah...I guess."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Obviously not Natsu. Why did you let him beat you up? I know you could have pinned him in a heartbeat." I smiled at her. "I,"

I stopped. I didn't want to scare her by telling him about his threats so I chose to lie.

"I didn't want to hit my Dad I guess." I shrugged

"Oh." She said. "So what's the plan?" I asked trying to change the subject. She opened her mouth to talk but stopped.

I arched my brow and looked behind me.

Akemi.

"Let's switch seats." I offered. Lucy nodded. When we switched I tried to ovoid eye contact with the maid.

Lucy looked worried and mouthed the words. 'Tell you latter.' I frowned. I was clueless. And even if they did have a plan I'm not sure it would work.

Like dad said, he has connections.

He could disband Fairy Tail.

He could destroy it.

He could kill my nakama.

I didn't want that. I don't want that. Dad and Mom might be family by blood, but Fairy Tail. That's my true family. And I will do anything to protect my family.

Even if it involves me never seeing them.

"Luce," I shadowed my eyes. "Call off the plan." I couldn't see her but I already knew that her face was confused.

"Wha- Why?" She gasped. I looked up at her with a serious face. "I like it here."

I wasn't going to tell her the truth. If I did I know for sure that they would go to war. I know they wouldn't care what happened. But I do. So I had to lie.

"There actually really nice." Lies.

"And they really like me." Please don't believe me.

"I'm happy here with my real family." Help.

"So you don't need to do the plan." Please do the plan.

Please Lucy, help me.


End file.
